Traiciones del subconsciente
by arizzona-rizzles
Summary: Despùes de salir de la cárcel , jane y maura tienen una interesante platica, en la que el subconsciente de ambas las traiciona y dicen mas de lo que derivaran, pasen a leerlo, y dejen su comentario, voy empezando pero tengo ideas alocadas para estas dos hermosas mujeres :*


Este capítulo se desarrolla después de capitulo 4x4 cuando maura sale de la cárcel.

Lo subrayado en negrito son pensamientos. 

C: que lo disfruten y háganme sabes si les gusto o de plano no sirvo para esto, gracias

Jane- ¿Sabès que te veías tan sensual de naranja maura? –dijo con una sonrisa enorme

Maura: El naranja por mi tonalidad de piel reluce más . Pero dudo mucho que me lo digas enserio.

Ohh maura no se que hubiera echo sin tu sentido del sarcasmo dijo abrazándola, ¿ Nos vamos a tu casa a toma algo? Creo disfrutaras mas el sabor del vino después de estar en la cárcel , y pensar que ya no tomarías tu caro y exportado vino- decía con sarcasmo.

20 minutos después estaban en la casa de maura, jane saco la botella de vino, mientras maura se ponía ropa mas cómoda, jane estaba en la cocina, sirviendo dos copas de vino ,cuando entro Ángela a la cocina

Ja: Maa ¿Què haces aquí? No creo que maura este muy feliz contigo ella sabe que entregaste el video

An: de eso mismo vengo a hablar con ella,

Ja: ma este no es un buen momento yo y maura celebraremos,

Ma: con quien hablas jane, -dijo entrando a la cocina,

Maura y Ángela se vieron, Ángela fue a abrazarla, cariño me alegro de que se haya demostrado que eras inocente- la soltó-

Yo … entregue el video, porque sabía que si se lo mostraba a jane lo borraría, ella misma me lo confeso , jane te ama mucho ¿**jane haciendo eso por mí?, asiendo lo que más odia de un policía ,¿arriesgando lo que más ama por mi? Dijo maravillada**, estaba dispuesta a cumplir un año de prisión por obstrucción de pruebas, pero yo sabía que tú no lo hiciste y solo quería que me disculparas -dijo volviéndola a abrazar y salió de ahí-

Jane se avergonzó tanto y solo le dio una copa a maura, -pero vio como maura le miraba -**genial madre , ven a decirle a maura que la amo.**

Jane fue hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón ,para liberar la tensión que tenían en la cosina después de lo que había dicho su madre .¿maura vienes? O ¿te quedaras admirando tu cocina? Maura solo sonrió, jane nunca podía dejar de hablar con ese sarcasmo, era una de las cosas que adoraba de ella,

Maura se había puesto unos short de seda blancos con una blusa de tirantes a juego, camino hacia la sala y se sentó en el mismo sillón que jane, le tomo un sorbo a su copa,

mau: así que detective rizzoli iba a pasar un año en la cárcel por mi?

Ja: si maura, hasta iba a pedir que me dejaran 4 años y compartir la misma celda contigo seria como una pijamada que duraría mucho –dijo con su sonrisa de ironía

Ma: jane ¿y si dejaras por toda esta noche de hablarme con sarcasmo y ironia?

Jane: mira quien lo pide la que no puede pasar más de 1 hora sin decirme datos curiosos, o explicarme algo científicamente, pero podría intentarlo si tu prometes que en los próximos 3 casos cuando yo diga que es sangre, tù no dirás que es una mancha marrón ,¿ de acuerdo? Dijo con una sonrisa

Mau: jane pero yo no estaría… -fue interrumpida por jane, tal parece que te gusta mi ironía  
,-maura suspiro- de acuerdo jane

Mau: entonces por que hubieras arriesgado tu carrera por mi?

Jane: **POR QUE TE AMO. **Porque eso hacen las amigas maura, además luego quien me daría caro vino exportado, dijo parándose yendo por la botella

**Se puso nerviosa, sentirá algo mas por mi? No! Maura dejate de pensamientos absurdos jane lo izo por que ella es leal a sus amigos, no porque le gustes, o inclusive te ame como tú a ella, **- fue interrumpida por jane que le servía mas vino,

Mau: gracias jane ,dijo tomándole un sorbo, jane volvió a sentar se en el sillón ahora quedando más cerca de maura, de cerca se podía ver la marca de él moretón que le habían hecho en la cárcel,  
jane: porque no me dijiste quien fue? **Le hubiera partido la cara y hacerla desear nunca haberlo hecho-** instintivamente le puso la mano en la cara acariciando su moretón, -  
el toque de jane izo estremecer a maura **porque con tan vaga caricia me hace sentir tan bien?** Mau: porque no necesitaba que me hicieras compañía en la cárcel , además paby ya me tenia protegida,  
jane quito la mano, doctora isles me estas presumiendo de que usted tienes protección en la cárcel y yo no?  
maura solo rio y termino su copa, poniéndola en la mesa ¿**por què? eres tan hermosa rizzoli ¿por qué? ¿ Por qué? simplemente no puedes decirme que me amas como yo a ti.**

El silencio duro varios minutos, al punto de ser incomodo

**Jane abra pensado en ser lesbiana? O al menos intentarlo con una mujer? Ella viste varonil pero a la vez sensual,- ** sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por jane

Ja : ¿tierra a maura?, ¿ En qué piensas tanto? , No me digas te enamoraste de una de tus compañeras?  
mau: has pensado en ser lesbiana?  
jane se quedo con la boca abierta impactada por la pregunta tan repentina de maura  
**maura: o mierda que he hecho,  
-jane: ya habrá notado como la miro? O sentirá algo por mi?-  
**Jane: si cada vez que un hombre se va de mi vida, -dijo con una sonrisa , ¿por què? doctora isles se me va a declarar? **O diablos que le he dicho, al menos ya nos hubiéramos acabado la botella de vino para tener esta conversación,**  
-jane lleno ambas copas más de lo normal y le dio una a maura, maura sonrió nerviosa y tomo un gran sorbo, ya que la pregunta de jane la había dejado en shock  
mau: y ¿por que tendría yo que declararme? , en todo caso tu de verías declarárteme,  
jane: ¿yo? ¿Por qué yo?  
mau: tu tienes un toque masculino, sin perder tu feminidad claro está, así que como en la sociedad está estipulado que siempre es el varón el que se declara , si tu y yo llegáramos a ser pareja ** Que hermoso se escucha yo y jane rizzoli pareja , no solo de trabajo , si no de sentimientos**. Tu de verías de ser la que se me declarara, y yo claro está que diría que sí.

**Mierda! Creo que lo e estropeado con lo último.**

**¿Comò reaccionara jane ante eso ultimo? ,¿será suficiente como para que admitan que sienten algo mutuo? O estás par de tercas ,¿ seguirán escondiéndolo? Déjenme saber sus comentarios para ver si sigo escribiendo , gracias.**

**A veces el subconsciente nos traiciona , pero esas traiciones pueden tener buenas consecuencias.**


End file.
